Signed Zero
by AnimeBabe90
Summary: A short one-shot in honor of Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoy! Please R & R!


**_Author's Note_**: Hey, sorry to all those that read _I Can't Live Like This_.  You see, my computer broke down right after I updated on it last time, then I had to use my sister's laptop.  I started the next chapter, then her adapter broke, and it won't turn on anymore because the batteries dead and there's no way to recharge it till we get a new one.  I will have it out, the theme just might be a little late…^^;;, so I'm making it up by writing this one-shot for Valentine 's Day.  Hope you enjoy.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

___________________________________________________________________________

Signed Zero

The clatter of keyboard keys clicking echoed in the room as Relena worked.  She was in-between writing a paper on a new project and signing papers that had been passed onto her from Lady Une.  They had most likely been there for several months; they really weren't important.  Mainly just approvals about what kind of a table they were going to be sitting at during a meeting.

Relena reached her hand over to her mug of coffee and brought it to her lips.  She stopped in mid sip and swallowed the cold liquid.  Turning her head to the ceiling to floor mirror, she saw that it was already dark out.  She looked at her watch and it read 11:00.  She had been there since 7:00 A.M.; meaning she had been there for 16 hours.  She had been in her office all day, and she didn't even notice she missed lunch and dinner.  She was now trying to remember if she had breakfast; looking over at her desk she saw half a bagel on top of a stack of files.

Giving a heavy sigh she stood up and threw the bagel out.  She began to organize her papers.  She placed the signed papers on the right, unsigned papers on the left, proposals in the middle, and miscellaneous papers on the chair.  Pulling out her suitcase she placed the unsigned papers in it to work on at home.

When she looked back at her desk she found a scarlet rose atop a stack of papers.  She took a few minutes to realize it wasn't there before and walked over to it.  Picking up the delicate flower, she took a long whiff and sighed a breath of contentment.  Holding the little card attached to the stem she read

_Will you be my Valentine?_

_Signed Zero_

Relena thought for a moment, thinking who it could be and how they could have set it on her desk without her knowing.  Maybe she just wasn't paying attention and it had been there for hours, maybe someone had walked in and delivered it while she wasn't paying attention, maybe they had snuck in and were still there.

She took a quick glance around the room.  She saw no one, not even in the shadows.  She felt a faint trickle of air on her neck and a tickle between her shoulder blades.  Turning around quickly she saw no one.

"Must be my imagination…" she whispered to herself with a knowing smile.  Shaking her head she began to clean her desk off.  She bent down and placed a stack of papers in a drawer; when she stood back up she found a teddy bear holding a heart pillow that said _Be my Valentine_ on it.  She smiled and picked it up giving it a small hug.  She gave a giggle and leaned against her desk.  Looking at a shadowed corner she waited.  "Come on out, I know you're there."

A few seconds later a shadowed figure walked out slowly from the corner and walked up to her.  His Prussian blue eyes piercing her sky blue eyes.  He gave her a rare smile and stood before her, resting his hands on her hips.  She brushed a few locks of his chocolate brown hair away from his eyes and brushes his lips with hers.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him softly.

"You didn't come home; I got worried," he replied.  She gave a small smile,

"I guess I lost track of time."

"Hn," he cupped her cheek in his hand and caressed it softly.  "Come, I planned something for you."

She blinked and nodded.  Pulling away from him she put on her jacket and picked up her suitcase.  Linking her arm through his he led her to his car which was parked in the upper parking lot.  He opened and closed her door for her; he then made his way over to the driver's side and went in.

"What plans did you make?" Relena asked with a soft yawn.

"It's a secret," he said with another rare smile.  Relena snuggled into her seat facing him and closed her eyes.  Taking a content sigh she fell into a soft sleep.

When she awoke she found herself in her bedroom.

"Heero must have carried me in," she paused and looked down at herself, "and changed my clothes."  Getting out of bed she stretched and walked downstairs.  She sniffed the air and followed the alluring smells to the kitchen.  "Wow that smells really good."  Walking in her eyes widened.  Before her eyes were a dim set room, the small table held candles and elegantly set plates and silverware.

Heero was standing next to it lighting the candles with a match.  He blew out the match and threw it into the sink.  Pulling out a chair he waited for her to walk over and sit in it.  She sat down and he scooted the seat closer to the table.  Sitting down in his own seat he poured them both a glass of champagne.  He held his up towards her,

"Happy Valentine's Day, Relena," she held her glass up and clinked it with his.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Heero," they both took a sip staring deeply into each other's eyes.  Standing up, Relena crossed the table and sat in his lap.  She kissed him softly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

___________________________________________________________________________

A really short one-shot.  I kind of have a case of writers block so I'm not surprised if this sucked.  PLEASE REVIEW!! FLAME IF YOU MUST!!!!


End file.
